Just Friends Right?
by FredWeasley.plus.ME.equal.LOVE
Summary: Fred Weasley is in love with his best friend. Problem? She just doesn't believe him. Follow the lives of Fred and Annabelle along with George and Lillian :D Rated just to be safe. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is just a short little chapter so I can get people's reactions and see if I should continue. Don't judge too harshly! I've never posted anything on here so please be nice! LOVE! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize as JK Rowling's. Just putting a fun twist on my favorite twins lives.**

I wake to an annoyingly loud alarm going off. I look at my clock and see it flashing 7:30 am. I do a double take and scream. Why the bloody hell am I getting woke up at 7:30 in the morning... on a Saturday? I'm so not a morning person! That boy is so dead.

I get up and walk into the kitchen, clad in my pink pj bottoms and gray tank with my pink glasses, no make-up and my hair in a messy bun.

I glare at the smirking boy sitting at the table reading the quibbler. He is so lucky he made me coffee. I sit down across from him, put my head on the table and point to the coffee pot. I hear him get up and pour me a cup and put it in front of me. I gulp it all down in one go and hand it back expectantly giving my signature puppy dog pout.

"Bells this stuff is going to kill you one of these days." He is the ONLY person allowed to call me that.

"Yeah well, one of these days I'm going to kill you," I snap back. He chuckles at my temper.

"Even after living with you for the past 7 years I can't believe how beautiful you are, even right after you wake up."

I roll my eyes at my best friend. He's been hitting on me since we met on the train our first day at Hogwarts. I've always thought he was super sweet and rather good looking but I've never taken his come ons seriously. My other best friend, Lillian, and I have that common. See my guy best friends name is Fred Weasley and Lillian's guy best friends name is George Weasley, Fred's twin. The four of us are sort of a package deal. Fred moved in with me right after graduation. George moved in with Lillian a month later. They live in a flat under ours so we can be close but still have space when we need it. George hits on Lils just as much as Fred hits on me but he is way more serious. Lillian just hasn't realized it yet.

"Fred Weasley, stop being such a kiss arse! It is not helping your case."

"Well love, I'd kiss your arse any time, but you won't let me," he says with a wink.

"Why the hell am I awake at this god forsaken hour, anyway?" I scream.

He looks at me with a mischievous grin. "Well dear, you, Lils, Forge, and I are going dress and tux shopping!"

I give him a blank look. "Um, excuse me? You know that I love shopping but why are we going dress shopping?"

"Well..." He started but I cut him off like usual.

"And at 7:30 in the bloody morning?"

He walks over to me. Turns my chair so I was looking at him and put his hands on my shoulders, "Annabelle Mae! If you just let me speak for two bloody seconds I would explain!"

"Geesh you're even crankier than I am this morning." He glares at me, "Fine, fine. Explain."

"Like I was saying, you girls need dresses and we need tuxes for the ball next weekend!" I give him a weird look. "You forgot about the ball didn't you? The fifth year anniversary of the war being over ball?"

"Ah, CRAP! You're supposed to remind me two weeks before, not one! I don't have a date, and I'm the one who reminds Lils and George, so they probably don't have dates either! FRED! How could you do this? Now I'm going to be that loser without a date!"

"Are you done yelling yet?" He didn't even wait for me to answer before he continues. "Good, you're going to the ball with me Annabelle, and Lillian is going with my less attractive twin, she just doesn't know it yet."

"George Weasley! You will NOT tell me who I will or will not be going to the ball with!" We heard from bellow us.

"Seems like she knows now. And we didn't not tell you guys, we forgot until last night and figured as your best friends you'd want to go with us, we always end up spending most of the time together anyway."

"Frederick Gideon Weasley! You have no right to tell me what to do. I'm a big girl; don't even say anything about that!" I'm now standing right in front of him. "You should have asked me like the nice young gentleman I know you could be. But thank you Freddiekins, I love you! You're the best best friend ever! You're paying for the dress right?" I say the last part hugging him, batting my eyelashes.

"Yes dear, of course I'll pay for your dress. I'm sure Forge is being talked into paying for Lily's dress as we speak. Go take a shower so we can leave soon."

"More coffee please?" I pout at him. He sighs deeply and takes my cup back and pours me more.

"Bells you're so lucky I love you." He says with a smile.

"I lurve you too Freddie!" I say hugging him tight one more time, kissing his cheek, and skipping off to the bathroom.

**That's it for now guys! Please RR and let me know what you think! Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chappie! Yay! Hope you guys like :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything you recognize as JK Rowling's **

When I get into the bathroom I look at myself in the mirror and grimace. I honestly don't know why Fred insists on hitting on me when I look like this. I shrug and jump into the shower letting the warm water wash over for a while before washing myself. When I'm done I get ready for the day. I dress in some of my favorite muggle clothes; comfy skinnies, a cute off the shoulder gray top with my hot pink chucks. I magick my hair dry so it falls in its natural blonde waves. I put on a thin line of eye liner and some random jewelry, look in the mirror and call it good.

When I walk out my door I see Fred sitting on our awesome purple sofa I made us get, watching the telly, some random cartoon show, I've learned not to question what he watches anymore. When I take a closer look I see that he is in muggle jeans, a t-shirt, gray chucks and a black leather jacket. I hate that he always looks so cute in normal everyday clothes, it's not fair. I decide to creep up behind him quietly and yell, "Freddy!" he jumps a mile.

"Bells are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He screams back at me, trying to hide a smile.

"Mayyyyybe." I say with a smirk that would rival a Slytherins. "Well darling, can we leave NOW? Lilly and I want to stop and get some coffee before we get to the shopping! We're meeting them in the lobby. Chop chop, hop to, and all that!" I smile sweetly when he gives me a death glare because of the mention of more coffee, and skip out the front door.

I get in the elevator twirling my blonde hair and yell, "Frederick get your cute little arse in here now, before I leave without you!"

He walks in a few seconds later, right as the doors are about to close, and leans down to whisper in my ear, "You do know I'm the one paying for your dress, right? So leaving me would be pointless." He smirks at me in what I assume is a triumphant way.

"Fred, you have a tab at almost every dress shop in the continent, under my name. So my idea is still a valid one, thanks." He knows I'm right so he sticks his tongue out at me and starts tickling me. I faintly hear the elevator ding signaling we're at the ground floor but I'm laughing so hard and try to push him away from me. I end up falling on the ground, bringing Fred down on top of me, we lay there for a while just laughing.

"Well Georgie, would you look at that? Seems like our ickle Freddiekins is getting a little too friendly with Annie Mae. Maybe we should give them a little more alone time." I hear my quote unquote best friend, Lillian, say. Lilly is a beautiful young woman, she has dark brown hair with brilliant brown eyes, and a body to die for. She is a force to be reckoned with, you definitely don't want to be on her bad side. But she has one of the kindest hearts when she's your friend, well… when she isn't giving me crap about Fred. I shove Fred off of me and throw myself at George, hugging him tightly.

"Georgie! You're my new favorite and the more attractive twin in my mind! You're the only one here not being mean to me! I lurve you, lets run away together!" I exclaim in a very over dramatic way, squeezing him tighter.

He smiles down at me and picks me up bridal style. "All you had to do was ask, love. I lurve you too! I've waited for this moment my entire life!" He exclaims in the same over dramatic tone as me. We laugh when we see the two glaring at us. He skips out of the building with me still in his arms and calls over his shoulder, "you lot coming or what? We're getting married!" and walks down the street a ways.

Fred and Lilly look at each other for a few minutes then run after us. Fred taps George in the shoulder when he catches up to us. "Forge, hand over my roommate and date to the ball now. She must have hit head when we fell if she's calling you more attractive." I giggle as George looks like he's actually thinking about not letting me down, and then drops me in Fred's arms.

"Well where's my roomie and love? Did you leave her back there alone?" George asks.

"George Weasley, I'm right behind you, you big git. I can't believe you left me back there with Fred! I feel so betrayed!" Lilly tried to say with a straight face but we all end up laughing our heads off.

Fred is the first to recover from the laughing fit so he asks with a smile, "where to first ladies?"

Lilly and I look at each other with an evil smirk and both simply state, "COFFEE! Duh." Lillian and I giggle at the look of pure horror on the faces of Fred and George, from the looks of it Lils had about as much coffee as I had that morning. We stop at a small muggle café around the corner from our flat and Lilly and I each get a large coffee to go, against the protests of the boys, while they get tea. We walk down the street to an ally way so we can apparate to the dress shop.

**A/N: Not much of a chapter I know but I wanted to get this out here. The finding of dresses should be in the next chapter. Give me any ideas you have about what I should put in future chapters and let me know of I have any spelling or grammatical errors, thanks! Please RR :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright kiddies, here we go again ;) We get to see how Annie and Lilly became friends. I was going to put the finding of both girls' dresses in this chapter but I decided to split them up. You get to see the finding of Lillian's dress in this chapter though!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter I would have made sure Fred never died and probably would have put Harry and Hermione together, just saying. **

The four of us apperate into diagon alley and are hit by the noise of the crowded streets. I can't help smiling seeing all of the amazing shops. I love diagon alley so much. I turn to Lilly and we grin at each other because this is the place we met when we were little.

_Flashback:_

_I was walking down the streets of diagon alley, streets I had known my entire life smiling and eating an ice-cream cone from Florean Fortescue's. I was taking in the sights and listening to people talk. All of a sudden I ran into something and fell down on the cold cobblestone walks way. I looked around for whatever it was that I ran into. I saw another little girl around my age on the ground in front of me. I helped her up and dusted off my pink dress.  
>"Oh my Godric! I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going?" I exclaimed. I took a closer look at her and didn't recognize her and before she could speak I said, "I don't know you, I know everyone around here at least by sight. Are you new? You're really pretty! Do you want to be friends? I love people and making new friends! What's your name? Mines Annabelle but I prefer to be called Annie by my friends. Sorry I talk a lot sometimes!"<em>

_She eyed me suspiciously but said in a shy voice, "Uhh hi, my name is Lillian but you can call me Lilly. I used to live here when I was really little but my mum and dad moved us to Scotland. We just moved back a couple days ago."_

"_That's really cool! Would you like me to show you around? We can get some ice-cream; I seem to have dropped mine when we fell." She gave me a small smile and nodded her head. I grabbed her pinky with mine and started walking down the street. "We're going to be best friends! I can just feel it." She and I started skipping at the same time and giggled. _

"_You know, you're kind of silly, but I like you." She said to me._

_End flashback._

I was right, we've been best friend ever since. And every time we come here we apperate right to the spot we wet.

"Annie, you're kind of silly, but I like you." Lilly tells me. I smile at her and grab her pinky with mine and we skip off to Madam Malkins. Fred and George laugh at our antics and follow us into the shop.

"Loves, do we get to help you pick out your dresses? Or do we have to sit here and wait?" Fred asks us.

"Freddie, you know us, we want you to be surprised when you see us in them next weekend. You and Georgie can go sit in the chairs they have for the guys in the waiting room." I tell him. Fred and George go sit in the chairs.

"Hello dears! How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while. I was actually expecting you last weekend though." The plump witch that runs the shop says to Lilly and I.

"Yes, well, we forgot and Fred, the one who usually reminds me to remind the others, forgot as well" I say with a smile.

"Ah, ok then. What kind of dresses are you ladies looking for today?"

"We're not sure yet actually." Lilly pipes in.

"Alright well I'll leave you lovelies to looking. There are some new dresses towards the back I'm sure you'll love! Yell if you need anything."

We walk over to the racks with new dresses. "Lils I'm going to help you find your dress first, then we can find one for me. I think it'll be easier that way." I tell Lilly.

We look at the racks for at least a half an hour and end up with about ten dresses for her to try on. "I'm going to go find the owner and let her know I'm ready to try these on, you keep looking to see if there's anything good that we've missed!" Lillian yells at me as she scurries away. I look through a rack with her size on it one more time and something catches my eye. I find a beautiful red sparkly dress that I know Lils never would pick out herself. I see Lilly and the owner walking to the changing rooms and give them the dress to put in the room with the others.

She comes out in a coral pink dress first that does nothing for her figure and completely washes her out. I make a face at her and she walks back into the dressing room without even looking at herself in the mirror. She does this a few more times until she comes out in the dress I pick out. She looks amazing in it.

"Lils, this is it! Look at yourself!" she looks in the mirror and lets out an uncharacteristic squeal. The dress is a low cut halter top dress with sparkles on the bust that makes her chest look awesome but not too big like a lot of dresses do. It accentuates her amazing curves at all the right places and flows out to stop right above the knee. It will be one of the only short dresses at the ball but Lillian has always been one to break tradition. The red color is going to pop too because a lot of the women at these balls go for black dresses or neutral colors.

"Yay! I can't believe this dress! It's amazing. Thanks so much Annie! It's perfect. Now let's find yours!"

We give the dress to the owner and she takes it up to the register for us. We spend what feels like forever looking for my dress but just can't find anything I like; I am very picky about what I wear.

"Oh my! Annie gets your arse over here right now!" Lilly screams at me from a different rack. She holds up what appears to be a lot of puffy fabric and sparkles and jewels. I let out a gasp.

"This is it!"

**Okey dokey guys. This is it for now; let me know what you think? I really like this one. Not much Fred and George but there'll be more of them to come, don't worry! Excited for Annabelle's dress? Me too! RR please!**


End file.
